Vivi and Friends
by kasplatza red
Summary: rated r17 for language, drug, and sexual references. Vivi and friends- What would happen if you put characters from numerous final fantasy games into the same neighbouhood, and told them to act naturally? you've been warned.....In it's 2nd installment NOW
1. Default Chapter

Vivi and friends- Beware. This isn't your everyday fanfic. it may disgust and apall some.   
I'm changing the character's personallities, occupations, and relationships.  
You've been warned... as per usual, R&R please..  
  
Oh, and I do not own any of the Final Fantasy (or any other characters) characters in this fic   
so please don't think that I do.  
  
  
(scene: a normal surburbian house living room. A 2-seater Couch, a TV, numerous articles of   
clothing scattered about)  
  
(vivi walks in)  
  
Vivi: HI! Welcome to uh.. Vivi and friends! a new sitcom starring the characters of various Final Fantasy games.   
This show is going to give these characters a chance to be themselves, and not be bound by the   
"save the world" thing that seems to be the big seller in rpg's these days.."  
  
Cid:(walk into the room)HEY SHRIMP! GET THE &@%*@$ OUTTA THE WAY!   
(shoves Vivi out of the way of the Couch, and sits) AHH let's see what's on.. (begins to watch TV)  
  
Vivi: (gets up, brushes himself off) That's my Room-mate, Cid. He's uh.... a little shy...  
  
Cid: OH yeah, I'm sure I'm the shy one (sarcastically said) ^#$%%*@#% damn-ass black mage...  
  
Vivi: (sweatdrops) I didn't hear that remark...  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Vivi: I wonder who that is..? (runs to get the door)  
  
(Vivi opens the door and Red XIII comes in)  
  
Vivi: Oh hello Nanaki!  
  
Red: NEVER call me that name! Not in front of the street, anyway. (calles out to Cid) Cid!   
You got my stuff?  
  
Cid: (from the living room) Yeah. under the coat-stand! I &@$#* hope I get paid for hiding it!  
  
Red: Yeah, whatever Cid (slips a paw underneath the coat-stand) HEY CID! I can't find it!  
  
Cid: Get the shrimp to get it! (from the living room)  
  
Red: (looks to Vivi) Get it now!  
  
Vivi: O....K... (puts his hand underneath the coat-stand and pulls out a clear plastic bag)  
  
Red: I got some people waiting on this stuff, hand it over Charcoal-face!  
  
Vivi: (looks at the packet) HOLY CRAP! THIS STUFF IS WEED!  
  
Red: (snarls) of course it is, I AM a weed dealer after all. (grabs the packet in his mouth   
and runs out the door)  
  
Cid: (walks into the lobby) HEY! WHERE'D THAT *#@%*(#%& SHIFTY SON OF A BITCH GO?!?  
  
Vivi: (points in the direction red went) uh.. Thattaway  
  
Cid: Thanks shrimp. (runs off, shouting "WHERE THE #@$&*#%^ IS MY DAMN PAY!!")  
  
(Vivi closes the door, and walks into the living room. The TV is on the "all britney Spears"   
channel)  
  
Vivi: What the hell am I going on about? THIS ISN'T A GOD DAMN FAMILY SITCOM! (notices the audience)   
uh.. See ya next week, when uh.. Vivi and friends continues!  
  
  
-End-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kas' note: OK, so It was a little short, and only featuring 3 characters. But don't worry,   
I'll destroy more characters yet. Next episode could be focoused around the following subjects:  
  
The Turks  
What the supposed "couples" are like in real life  
House Party!  
Sephiroth and Cloud- just a rumour?  
Yuffie and Selphie's quest for Coolness  
Cid's mom comes to stay!  
  
Feel free to suggest anything, either via e-mail, or via rewiew.  
  
  
-Kasplatza red-  
  
(please note that no Video game characters were hurt in the making of this kasplatza fanfic) 


	2. House Party!!!

Vivi and friends- Beware. This isn't your everyday fanfic. it may disgust and apall some.   
I'm changing the character's personallities, occupations, and relationships.  
You've been warned... as per usual, R&R please..  
  
Oh, and I do not own any of the Final Fantasy (or any other characters) characters in this fic   
so please don't think that I do.  
  
  
(scene- the same normal suburbian house living room as last time. Vivi is watching TV on the couch)  
  
Vivi:(looks up) Hey! Welcome back to Vivi and friends. Cid's out at the moment, so I get to watch the TV.  
Cid did get his money of Nanak- I mean Red XIII, so he's probably down at the pub, like usual.  
  
(The Doorbell rings)  
  
Vivi: Coming! (gets off the couch, goes into the lobby, and opens the door)  
  
(about 15 or so people push past him, and run into the living room)  
  
Cid: (walks to the open door from the outside and looks at Vivi) DAMNIT SHRIMP! YOU STILL HERE?  
  
Vivi: (closes the door after Cid) uh... yes, I DO live here after all...  
  
Cid: Yea whatever @$^%*# Dumb-ass Black mage. I'm havin a party, by the way.  
  
Vivi: WHAT!!  
  
Cid: WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO AND #@$&@&(^% GET SOME @#$&*#% MUNCHIES! (runs into living room shouting)  
  
Vivi: .............. (walks to kitchen and gets some food) I guess we DO need to provide food..  
  
(vivi takes the food into the living room, where numerous Final Fantasy(tm) characters are partying)  
  
Zidane: HEY EVERYONE! VIVI'S GOT CHEEZELS!  
  
(numerous characters run for the Cheezels, knocking Vivi over)  
  
Vivi:(gets up and notices the Bowl of cheezels are gone) Damnit, that was our last packet too.  
  
*Elsewhere in the room*  
  
Sephiroth:(whispers in Rinoa's Ear)So, you wanna go out back or somfin..?  
  
Rinoa:(giggles) uh.. o-  
  
Aeris: But you said I was your No.1 Girl Sephy. (makes a sour face)  
  
Sephiroth: That was until I saw you and Squall snogging in that alley last night  
  
Rinoa: YOU WHORE! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE SLUT! YOU... YOU.. YOU KNOW SQUALL'S MINE!  
  
Aeris: Not in real life, bitch (pokes tongue out and pulls eyelid down)  
  
Eiko: Is going out back what we did that time Rufus had that house-warming party sephy?  
  
Sephiroth:(blushes) shh! quiet Eiko that was meant to be a secret (notices Rinoa, Aeris and Tifa staring at him)  
  
Tifa: (under breath) coughpedocough  
  
Sephiroth: WHAAAAAT?!?  
  
Rinoa:(to Aeris) You han have him bitch  
  
Aeris:(backs away) no way, he's yours  
  
(barret walks up)  
  
Barret: Well, sorry to be greedy girls, but if you don't want him (looks to sephiroth) Shall we?  
  
(sephiroth nods. They leave)  
  
*Meanwhile, back to vivi*  
  
Vivi: so uh... Beaten any good enemies lately?  
  
Shiva: No. Everyone ditches me after they get HIM! (points to Ifrit, who is enjoying a brownie)  
  
Ifrit: What was that..? Did I just hear a dog bark?  
  
Shiva: oo NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! DIAMOND DUS-  
  
Vivi: PLEASE GOD DAMNIT! Take it outside!  
  
(Shiva and Ifrit both look to Vivi)  
  
Ifrit: OK. That'd be the polite thing to do.  
  
(shiva and Ifrit walk outside and continue their battle)  
  
Vivi: I can't take much more of this...  
  
(a slap sound is heard)  
  
Quistis: DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR HAND ON MY ASS??  
  
Cid:(rubbing red part on face)r @$&@#%*@$$! damnit bich, that hurt!  
  
(Cid goes to attack Quistis, but gets Body-slammed by Steiner)  
  
Steiner: Don't you put your scum-ridden hands on lady Quistis!  
  
Cid: owwww @!@^@&$* why me..?  
  
Vivi: (screams) OK THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE! OUT! OUUUUUUUUUUT! FIRA! (Vivi's hands become infested with particles of fire)  
  
(Everyone screams and leaves)  
  
Vivi:(puts the fire away) Phew.. Good thing I didn't Have to hurt anyone...  
  
Cid: Oh man... this is soo gonna ruin my rep. Living with a party-crasher.  
  
Vivi:(looks threateningly to Cid) Ahem.  
  
Cid: Ok ok ok.. I'll clean it all up.  
  
(vivi nods and looks to the audience)  
  
Vivi: My god, We're all insane! Please don't let these acts ruin your Final Fantasy Gaming Experiences at home folks.  
Stay Tuned for the Next episode of.. Vivi And Friends!  
  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
  
Kas' note: That, I must say was a bit better. It was a little longer too. I hope you've enjoyed the next installment of Vivi and friends,   
and I hope that I've made your Favourites list. If not, I guess I'll haveta try harder then, won't I?  
  
  
  
  
Please note that no Video Game characters were hurt in the making of this Kasplatza Fanfic  



	3. Episode 3 Teaser- Yuffie Gets Mugged!

Vivi and friends- Episode 3 teaser  
  
(scene: The streets outside of our favourite surburbian house. Yuffie Is walking down the street.)  
  
Yuffie: now where'd I drop that choco/mog materia..? Cloud'll probably kill me if I don't put it in his mailbox.  
  
(suddenly, Yuffie spots her comrad's choco/mog materia and dives for it. She is beaten by Regent Cid, In frog Form)  
  
Cid: *ribbit* Nice sphere-thing. Is is edible? (pops the materia in his mouth, and spits it out) YUCK!  
  
Yuffie: HEY! GIVE IT BACK! (yuffie goes to attack, but Regent Cid whistles. An army of frogs appear)  
  
Cid: Get her, boys.  
  
(the Swarm of frogs attack yuffie, stealing every piece of materia they can find)  
  
Yuffie: EWWWW FROGS! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW GET THEM OFFA ME!  
  
(Before yuffie stops screaming, all the frogs run down the drain. Cid looks to Yuffie)  
  
Cid: Whatever this stuff is, it looks valuable. So long, SUCKER! (jumps down the drain with the Rest of his frog army)  
  
(yuffie just stands there, with her mouth open)  
  
Yuffie: But... but... I'M THE MATERIA THIEF AROUND HERE! (lip starts to tremble) NO!!!!! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!  
  
(Yuffie howls like a wolf)  
  
Yuffie: I HAVETA get Those materia Spheres back, or else Cloud'll behead me for sure!  
Now who Can I go to and get them to help me... someone's to nice and stupid to say no.. AH HAH! I GOT IT!  
  
(Yuffie Runs off, laughing maniaclly)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who has Yuffie schemed to get to help her?  
Will she ever get her materia back off Regent Cid?  
and..  
CAN YOU WAIT TO FIND OUT??  
  
Find all this and more in episode 3 of... VIVI AND FRIENDS! 


	4. Final Ep

Vivi and friends- Episode 3   
  
In the teaser, Yuffie Kisagi, The sneaky, materia-stealing ninja of Final Fantasy 7(tm) was   
mugged of all her materia! Not to meation the ones she had borrowed off cloud, who wasn't really in a good mood   
with her anyway... now, Yuffie has formulated a plan to get back her stolen orbs of power and..   
  
Yuffie: Shut up already!   
  
sorry.   
  
(scene: the street just outside of our favourite suburbian household)   
  
(Yuffie ring's the house's doorbell. The door opens, and Cid pokes his head out the door)   
  
Cid: What the @$*#@%*( do YOU want airhead?   
  
Yuffie:(sweatdrops) I'll ignore that remark... Actually, I'm here to see Vivi.   
  
Cid: Well the Shrimp isn't god damn HERE, IS HE?!?   
  
Yuffie: well.. where is he?   
  
Cid: Shopping.. and no, he dosn't have any materia. Actually, I'd keep away from him. He's peeved at the moment.   
  
Yuffie: O...K...   
  
(Cid slams the door in Yuffie's face Yuffie starts walking in the general direction of the shops)   
  
*MEANWHILE..*   
  
(Scene: your average everyday supermarket. Vivi is pushing a trolley down an asle, looking for some Cheezels)   
  
Vivi: Zidane HAD to let everyone know about the cheezels...   
  
(Vivi finishes his shopping, and is just about to walk home when somthing runs into him)   
  
Vivi: OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!*notices that it's Cid* uhh....   
  
Cid: VIVI! just the man I need ta see..   
  
Vivi: but I'm no..   
  
Cid: How would YOU like some nice jucy uh... materia, ribbit!   
  
Vivi: Mata-what?   
  
Cid: Only 50,000 gil each ^_^ ribbit   
  
Vivi: WHA..? you're EXPECTING me to buy somthing that I don't even know, for THAT price??   
  
Cid: uhhhhhhhh.... *ponders a bit* yea, that's right, ribbit   
  
Vivi: Get lost frog-face.   
  
(Vivi continues walking, and Cid runs out of the way, as Yuffie is running frantically toward Vivi)   
  
Yuffie: VIVI!!!!!!! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!   
  
Vivi: uh oh... what is it NOW Yuffie?   
  
(Yuffie tells Vivi about how Regent Cid stole her materia)   
  
Yuffie: ....and I HAVE to get those spheres back to Cloud THIS AFTERNOON!   
  
Vivi: Well, I'll tell you one thing, You're screwed.   
  
Yuffie:...!!! THAT'S IT?!? That's all you have to say to me?   
  
Vivi:*looks at Yuffie all annoyed-like* No. I just saw Regent Cid and he tried to sell me those uh... materium   
  
Yuffie: THAT'S MATERIA!!! AND THEY WERE MINE! ARRRRRRRGH!!!   
  
Vivi: Calm Down Yuffie, sheesh. He went thattaway.   
  
(Vivi and Yuffie run off in the Direction the the evil-ish frog, Regent Cid went)   
  
Meanwhile, at Cid's lair... Cid's enjoying his favourite passtime- Swimming in the stuff he's stolen.   
  
(yuffie and Vivi run in)   
  
Yuffe: YOU!!!!! ALL CREATION!! (performs the all creation attack)   
  
(cid gets hit away, while yuffie grabs all her materia)   
  
Yuffie: YHEZZ!! (runs off..)   
  
Vivi: Wait!.. ah damn... how am I gonna get outta here?   
  
While Vivi struggles to find his way out of Regent Cid's lair, I'm afraid we'll have to end the 1st season here.   
  
  
-End-   
  
  
  
note that this fanfic may be finished, but you'll see more of vivi and friends yet! I promise!   
  
  
-kas-


End file.
